ABCs: D is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Sharon teaches Brenda the correct way to eat it.


A/N: I had so many options for this letter. I considered everyone's suggestion. My friend suggested domination, but I already have something else that I'm working on that has to do with that. I got a few PM suggestions and two of those I really considered; discipline and denial... I'm going to find a way to do those in either another letter or just regular one shots. But the reason I didn't use any of those suggestions is because my brain finally turned on and that is how I thought of the only acceptable D word. Oh, and some of you suggested it after I already thought of it, so thank you. Thanks to everyone.

Also. I do proof my stuff. Sometimes I miss some mistakes, but I'm only human. I've been drained lately, and when I posted the previous installment I was beyond tired. So I apologize for those mistakes.

D is for Ding-Dong.

–

"You're doin' it all wrong," Brenda exclaims, taking the ding dong from her lover. They are lying in bed after having mind-blowing sex and Brenda had decided she would share a snack with the other women. "You can't go bittin' into a ding dong like that, Shar."

Sharon quirks an eyebrow. "Why don't you show me how to eat it then, Miss. Know-it-all," Sharon says, smirking because she knows Brenda will show her and she is more than happy to watch that.

Brenda takes the already bitten ding dong, slowly sinking her teeth into the chocolate cake, her eyes never leaving Sharon's as she slowly moans. She watches Sharon lick her lips and smirks as she finishes the cake in her mouth. "Like that," she says, about to bite the cake again, but Sharon stops her, grabbing her wrist. "Sharon," Brenda whines, her eyes big as the woman brings the cake to her own mouth.

"You didn't do it right," Sharon husks. Sharon doesn't bite the cake, instead snakes her tongue out, pushing it inside the cake and pulling out cream, her eyes sparkling with lust. Brenda moans, her mouth watering, wishing that tongue was inside her instead. "Mmm," Sharon moans, licking her lips. "_That_ is how you eat it," Sharon says, her hand still on Brenda's wrist. She pulls her down, their bodies flat against each other.

"You and that tongue of yours," Brenda breathes against Sharon's mouth, ding dong still in her hand.

Sharon snakes her tongue out, licking Brenda's lip, moaning at the taste of herself still on her and the chocolate. "You love my tongue," Sharon tells her, licking Brenda's lip again, causing the blonde to let out a soft gasp, parting her lips slightly.

"I do," Brenda agrees, her breath thick with arousal. She leans up and brings the ding dong to Sharon's mouth, nodding her head slightly. "Finish it," Brenda commands.

Sharon's about to do just that, but then she gets a better idea. "Get on your back." Brenda raises a skeptical eyebrow and Sharon rolls her eyes, pushing her over herself. "Give it here," Sharon says, her hand open as she gets on her knees beside Brenda's lithe body. Brenda passes her the ding dong and watches her as she breaks off a little piece.

"What are you doin'?" Brenda asks. Sharon doesn't answer her, but she puts the piece of the ding dong between Brenda's breasts. "You're wastin' it," Brenda growls, not knowing why she thought it would be nice to share with the other woman.

"No," Sharon says slowly, breaking off another piece, placing it below the other. "I'm just showing you the proper way to eat it," Sharon tells her, making a trail of ding dong pieces down her body.

Brenda watches as Sharon puts a little of the cream in her navel, licking her lips as she moves further down, placing pieces over her hip bones. "Shar," Brenda whispers as she watches her put cream over her sensitive clit.

"Hmm," Sharon hums, raising an eyebrow. She eats the last ding dong piece, wiping melted chocolate onto Brenda's center.

"You've made a mess of it," Brenda whines, but it comes out slightly husky because she can't ignore the arousal sweeping over her body. Sharon braids her hair, getting it out of the way as she looks at Brenda. "Are you gonna just let me sit here with food all over me? Food that _you_ wasted," she adds.

"Of course not, darling," she says with a glint in her eyes. "I already told you that I'm teaching you how you're supposed to eat it. I would think that you would know how to by now, but you don't – not that the way you do it isn't fun to watch – you just have to do it a certain way."

Brenda goes to say something, but the only thing to come out of her mouth is a moan when Sharon sucks the spot between her breasts. Sharon licks the space where the ding dong laid, licking up chocolate that has melted onto the creamy skin. "Mmm," Brenda moans, her body tingling as Sharon places hot kisses until she reaches the next piece of cake. Sharon scrapes her skin, eating it off of her. Brenda feels fire soaring through her, her body heating as Sharon moans and eats the next piece off of her stomach. She continues eating off of Brenda's stomach as it rises and falls quickly, her breathing labored by her arousal. Sharon stops when she gets to her navel, catches Brenda's attention and then dips her tongue into the small hole, licking up the cream. "Arrghh," Brenda groans, her back arching.

Sharon smirks and gently bites her stomach and then moves onto her hipbones, sucking them and eating the ding dong pieces, humming her delight for show. She licks her lips, looking down at her destination, her hunger for the blonde growing. She looks up at Brenda, watches as the blonde's eyes grow darker and darker and right when Brenda's about to open her mouth to say something, Sharon ducks her head and swipes the cream right off her clit, pushing roughly. Brenda yelps and Sharon does it again, catching the last bit of cream on her tongue, moaning.

Brenda lets out her breath and lays her head back down on the pillow, breathing heavily. "You know how sensitive I am after already havin' an orgasm," Brenda says breathlessly.

Sharon more than knows it, she loves it. Sharon moves over to the space between Brenda's legs and blows her hot breath over Brenda's center, watching as she squirms. Sharon leans down again, licking the chocolate and the woman's wetness from her folds, humming as she watches Brenda. Sharon feels her own body heating, growing more aroused than before as she licks Brenda's center. She slips her hand down her own body and rubs her clit as she licks Brenda's center.

Brenda groans, watching Sharon as she touches herself. "Not like this," she says, trying to sit up, but failing.

Sharon arches an eyebrow and Brenda reaches out her hand. Sharon takes it with her free hand and allows Brenda to pull her up some. "How do you want it?" She asks seductively, her eyes glassy.

Brenda uses all of her energy to sit up on her elbow and pulls Sharon closer. "I wanna be able to feel you," she tells her and her eyes fall down to Sharon's center. "Please," she says, licking her lips.

Sharon nods her head and leans her body against Brenda's, her weight pushing them both flat against the bed. She begins to slowly kiss her as she runs her hand against Brenda's leg, caressing it as they align their bodies perfectly. Brenda's tongue snakes into her mouth at the same time that she feels her leg tangle with her own. Sharon moans softly and slowly begins to rock her entire body, rolling it against Brenda's. Her nipples tighten as they rub against Brenda's and they both moan at the contact.

Brenda runs her hands down Sharon's back, raising her hips slightly to meet Sharon's body. The push on her clit feels good, the nerves sparking everywhere as they kiss slowly. She brings her hands up to Sharon's shoulders, up her neck, pulling her head closer to her and deepening the kiss. Sharon moans in her mouth and rakes her fingernails up Brenda's side. They both moan, their bodies rubbing against each other as they break their kiss.

Sharon looks into Brenda's eyes as she continues to slowly circle her hips. Brenda slides her hands down Sharon's back, down to her ass, grabbing it and using it to help her lift her hips more, her bundle of nerves seeking more. She closes her eyes, her body arching and her breath heavy as Sharon starts to rock harder as well. She feels Sharon duck her head down, sucking on her shoulder, her teeth slightly scraping over the bone, eliciting a deep groan from her.

A phone rings in the distance, and both women sigh, Sharon moving to get off of her. "No," Brenda protests, keeping Sharon on her, rolling her hips harder.

Sharon moans, Brenda almost forcing her to her orgasm. "I have to... _fuck_." Brenda laughs inwardly, wanting to tell her that's exactly what she's doing, but Sharon manages to push away from her. "Really quickly," she says, her legs shaky as she gets off the bed.

Brenda huffs as Sharon makes her way to her purse, grabbing her phone from her bag. Brenda moves over to her nightstand and gets out another ding dong, figuring she might as well do something. She opens her ding dong, looking at Sharon, her eyes tracing her curves as she has what seems to be an almost one-sided conversation. Sharon smiles at her, watches as she brings the ding dong to her lips and Brenda makes a show of it, moaning more than normal, licking her lips more than necessary, knowing she's turning Sharon on. She watches as Sharon absently rubs her hand down her stomach, her fingers moving dangerously close to her heated center.

Sharon jumps when she realizes what she's about to do and turns away from Brenda, knowing she's too much of a distraction. "Alright," she says into the phone. "Thanks for letting me know," she says, wanting to get off the phone already. "I'll speak to her when I get home," Sharon says. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Bye, Mathew." Sharon hangs up the phone, placing it back in her bag

Brenda watches as Sharon makes her way back to the bed, her bare body beautiful. "Everythin' okay?"

Sharon drops herself on the bed, sighing. "Why did I ever have kids?" Sharon groans, turning to lie on her back.

"Hell if I know," Brenda responds, rolling over to lie beside Sharon, her ding dong forgotten on the pillow. "Something happened with Rebecca?"

Sharon turns her head to look at Brenda. She didn't even know Brenda knew her daughter's name. Sure, they'd talked about her every now and then, but Sharon never really thought Brenda cared enough to remember. Sharon always thought to Brenda it was just the sex and knowing that she actually paid attention makes her smile. She leans over and places a soft kiss on her lips, feeling Brenda's curve up beneath her own.

"That was her best friend's father," Sharon tells her, sighing. "He's just a bit concerned about something he saw on her wrist and thought I should be aware of it and talk to her."

Brenda raises an eyebrow. "Like a... a cut or something?"

"I don't know," she tells her, laying her head down on her crossed arms. "I'll talk to her when I get home, but she doesn't talk to me anymore and it's like..." Sharon trails off sighing once again.

"I could talk to her," Brenda says as she starts to run her fingers through Sharon's slightly sweaty hair, taking the braid out. "I've been gettin' better with teens and they like talkin' to me," she informs her.

"You don't even like children, and you want me to just hand her over to you for a talk?"

"I'd be doing it for you, so it's different. I won't ask her about her wrist, I'll just talk to her. She might just need someone to talk to and most teens don't wanna talk to their mamas." Sharon gives her a sweet look, making Brenda smile widely at both the elated feelings surging through her body and the thoughts going through her mind.

"You don't have to do that, Brenda Leigh, though I do appreciate the offer."

Brenda frowns, her lips in a pout as she gets up onto her knees. "You don't think I'd be good at it, do you?"

Sharon rolls her eyes slightly, her smile still in place. She can never be entirely annoyed with Brenda anymore, especially when she pouts like she is now, her lips looking irresistible. "Come here," she says, pulling the blonde's leg. Brenda goes, shifting closer, but her lips stay pouted. Sharon leans up and pulls Brenda's mouth to hers. "You'd be perfect," she whispers. "Just as perfect as you are with everything else," she tells her as she brings her lips to Brenda's.

Brenda smiles as their lips touch, electric jolts moving from Sharon's lips to her own. She moans into Sharon's mouth, pulling her body up until they are both on their knees. Brenda wraps her arms around Sharon's waist and Sharon wraps hers around Brenda's neck, their tongues pushing against each other's as their bodies do the same. Heat soars from inside one woman, moving to the next woman's body until they are sharing the same heat, the same desire and the same passion.

Brenda moves her hand between them at the same time Sharon moves hers there. They share a moan between their mouths as they find each other's wetness, their fingers pushing inside one another. Liquid heat surrounds them both as they push their fingers in deeply, both of them knowing how to touch the other in that way that makes their bodies sing in pleasure. Their kiss grows frantic, sloppy, and needy as they push their fingers inside each other, pumping in and out.

Brenda growls from within her throat, throwing her head back and breaking their kiss. "Another finger," she commands, her breath heavy as she begins rubbing her palm against the tight bundle of nerves. Sharon adds a third finger inside her, stretching her deliciously as she swirls her fingers inside her, Brenda's thick wetness making loud noises as her fingers slide in and out. "Good, so, _good_," she moans, her breath hot on Sharon's face.

Sharon begins panting, feeling Brenda add another finger at just the right time. She groans, taking her free hand and scratching it down Brenda's back, hearing her hiss as she scratches her nails into her, marking her as hers. Her green eyes meet Brenda's almost black ones as she does it again, feeling Brenda's walls clench around her and a moan roaring from the mouth she loves so much. She licks her lips and meets Brenda's mouth for another kiss, their tongues pushing into each other's mouths, neither of them feeling the need for the other to invite them in, they are each other's after all (whatever that might mean). Brenda rubs her palm quickly against the small nub, feeling herself on the verge of climaxing, wanting to make sure she takes care of the woman's needs as she so perfectly takes care of hers.

Brenda's legs start trembling and give out, making her fall forward onto Sharon's body, who then falls back onto the bed. Their kiss doesn't break, but their hands are almost forced out of each other. Neither mind because they easily situate themselves so one of their thighs is pressed against the other's wet center and they begin to rock, Brenda's hips rolling frantically.

Sharon rips her mouth from Brenda's, roaring with her head falling back. She digs her fingers into the soft flesh of Brenda's ass, rocking her quickly as she lifts her hips to feel her better. "Grab my breasts," she orders, her words coming out in heavy pants. Brenda doesn't think twice about it as she does as she's been told, holding the soft breasts in her hands, grabbing them as she rides against her. "_Arrgggh_," Sharon roars, her chest heaving as she trembles everywhere.

Brenda watches Sharon moan and writhe beneath her, watching her come undone as she begins to do the same. She loves how beautiful and carefree she is like this, something nobody else will ever get to see if it's up to her. She plans on keeping Sharon to herself, and it's when she's feeling the first wave of her orgasm that she realizes it.

"_Ohhhh_," she moans, shaking and rubbing herself against Sharon like her life depends on it. "_God_, I love you so much," she whispers as she falls down, her body going slack.

Sharon doesn't say a thing, her orgasm taking all she has. As soon as she can, Sharon plans on telling her she loves her, too. Brenda doesn't seem to notice she doesn't tell her back because she already knows she does. The only thing on Brenda's mind is that half-eaten ding dong she left on her pillow.

The End.

My mind is so scrambled that I couldn't even just give them normal sex, I had to go and make them start one way and get distracted and what not. So glad my next few installments are written and only need to be typed and edited. I will come back and re-edit this because I'm tired, my vision's blurred and I was rushing to make sure upload by midnight... even if I only had a few minutes to spare. But I will go over it again. Hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
